The Tormented
by Donaruie
Summary: A look at Kei's fate. Better summery inside. Story contains spoilers for Fatal Frame 3.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or anyone in it…I know it's so depressing.

Author's Note: Ok I'm going to say right now that if you haven't completed the game you might not want to read this as it contains much spoilage concerning the fate of one of the main characters. Of course if you don't mind reading spoilers then go right ahead and read hehe. Also if you haven't played Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented at least somewhat then you might not understand what's going on at all.

Ok if you don't want anything spoiled….STOP READING NOW! Yes right now! Don't even read the rest of the Author's Note after this, just hit that back button!

SPOILERS START NOW!

Ok anyway now that I've hopefully protected the eyes of all those hoping to be shocked or surprised now for the stuff for people who already know or don't care hehe.

Anyway, really this time. I was so sad when I was playing Fatal Frame 3 and Kei died! I had tears in my eyes! Damn Rei didn't even act like it mattered tch! Well I cared! So I wrote this to get it out. Enjoy! .

Summery: Kei failed in his attempt to end the nightmare, these are his final moments as the Tattoo consumes him.

* * *

**The Tormented**

Kei Amakura could do nothing but stare in horror at the sight before him. He'd been wrong…oh how could he have been so wrong.

"No, it couldn't be…it can't be…no…" He muttered mindlessly.

His research couldn't have been wrong. It had said that the stakes would subdue the priestess. It would be over.

But how could that be…

The stakes were already there.

It wasn't possible!

The sound of hammer striking metal sounded sharply in the dark room, splitting the heavy air.

"No, no!" Kei cried as he saw the stakes in the sleeping priestess' hands and feet pulling free. The rune covered stakes he held slipped from nerveless fingers as he backpedaled frantically.

This was wrong, this was all wrong!

The heavy air that dragged at his body seemed to turn to ice. Burning ice that etched fiery pain into his skin. He could almost feel the tattoo spreading just by being in the presence of the awakening priestess.

Finally he could no longer control his fear and he turned to run.

_I have to run, I have to get away!_

_I need to wake up oh god let me wake from this!_

_Rei! Miku! Mio! Please! Wake me up!_

He stumbled over the bodies of the other sleeping priestesses and for a moment he could taste his freedom, the door was only a few steps away.

The door slammed shut.

"No!" he cried and slammed into the stone surface clawing at the edges. He could feel the darkness closing in. Even the blue light of the lamp left on the floor seemed to be consumed. He couldn't breath!

With the darkness came an eerie unnatural silence and he froze. His gasping breaths and frantic heart beat the only thing breaking the emptiness.

"You finally came." Came a hissing whispery voice in his ear.

With a gasp Kei spun around and stared into the wide emotionless eyes of the Tattooed Priestess. He didn't even have a chance to scream before the ghostly woman's hand thrust through his chest.

Ice turned to fire as her hand gripped his heart and ribbons of pain raced outward along his skin, The Snake and Holly tattoo etching it's self into his body from the place where she touched him.

"You shall feel my torment. You shall suffer what I was forced to suffer." She spoke.

It was the last thing Kei heard before his mind was overcome with the voices and cries of countless others. He felt the pain of loss etching into his soul just as the tattoo was being etched into his flesh. He felt his own remembered pain returned. His grief over the news that his best friend Mafuyu had gone missing, the pain of losing Mayu and watching Mio slowly waste away trapped inside a sleep she couldn't wake from, the even more recent pain of learning of Yuu's death. But there was more then his own loss. Miku's pain and guilt for leaving her brother to die. Rei's grief over Yuu's death. Mio's longing to be with her sister once more.

The Tattoo spread to his legs.

A young woman torn with guilt for having been the only one to survive when her family was killed in a plane crash. A mother mourning the loss of her husband while her daughter blamed herself for his death. A grandmother's refusal to accept her grandchild's death. A woman seeking her mother. A man longing for his wife.

The Tattoo reached his neck and began to climb up his face.

The memories seemed to slow even as the pain only grew stronger. It was like he was watching the events through another's eyes. There was a woman dressed in blue. She was with a man. A man whose name seemed to burn it's way into Kei's mind and with it came so much longing, so much need.

Kaname.

Now the man was gone and the woman was alone. The woman was in pain, so much pain, but there was still hope. She would see him in the dreams, he could never come back but she would see him nonetheless. The woman was gone and only the priestess remained. Her body became etched with the tattoo as she took on the pain of so many others into herself. The Handmaiden's staked the priestess and the priestess slept.

It should have ended there…

But the priestess was awakened…

HE was there!

Kaname.

He had come!

For a moment the dreams were no more, the pain was less. Her pain was less.

He was here!

"Reika! Reika!" he called, and his voice banished the darkness more then his lamp had done and a small smile graced her face.

"Reika, I had to come I wanted to see you…" he stopped.

Now there was blood.

So much blood.

His sightless eyes stared into hers, always staring. She couldn't look away!

The pain! The Despair! The longing and grief!

No! It was too much!

It wasn't supposed to be like this!

NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!

Kei jerked in physical reaction as the memory dissolved into white-hot pain that seemed to shoot right to his soul, he felt as if he was beingdevoured from the inside out.

_

* * *

__**The Waking World**_

Kei's body jerked and twisted in agony on the couch before his eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a soundless cry. The Tattoo appeared on his skin, overtaking his entire body within moments before spreading into his eyes, filling them with purple and red lines. For a moment he seemed frozen then the spectral ink began to run, covering his body in a purple haze.

With a hiss almost like escaping smoke Kei was consumed.

…_Rei….Miku…Mio…forgive me…I couldn't save you…_

**The End**

* * *

How was that? Like? Hate? Let me know! I'll give you cookies!

Unfortunately I can no longer respond to Reviews on here (cough stupid rule cough) so if you want a response make sure you're either logged in or leave your e-mail otherwise you won't get one.


End file.
